


Late-night drink

by theadoptedbeta



Category: Hellsing, Hellsing Abridged - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadoptedbeta/pseuds/theadoptedbeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another shitty OC x Canon fic I wrote based on rps I've had because I'm terribly unoriginal and for some reason I'm under the impression people WANT to see a four-armed demoness getting fucked silly by a vampire idk mang I thought it'd be fun to write and it was so if you don't like it and you're disappointed in me then I guess you know how my parents feel </p>
<p>and hey if you like this you can go read my other OC x Canon fic where yet another one of my ocs gets plowed except that it's not even to that point yet and I keep putting off writing chapter three so it'll probably disappoint you if you weren't already disappointed</p>
<p>I am death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late-night drink

**Author's Note:**

> For the record my shitty oc has four arms, charcoal skin, blue hair, horns, purple blood, and the Alucard in this story is specifically the one from Hellsing Abridged. Look mang I don't know how it happened any more than you do and it's best not to think too hard about it and let's be honest if you somehow found this fic you're just here to get off anyway

Long fangs grazed the succubus’ skin and she jumped, turning to see Alucard standing behind her. A hand went to her heart and she let out a loud sigh. “Holy hell, you can’t just sneak up on me like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack, asshole!” Hecate gave a small laugh, but paused when the vampire didn’t respond. The look in his eyes was… animalistic. They glowed with something other than bloodlust, though she expected there was still some of that in there.

A low growl escaped his lips as he started advancing on her, the demoness instinctively backing away from him until she felt a wall hit her back. His mouth lowered to her neck again and he grabbed two of her wrists in each hand, pinning them above her as his tongue licked at the dark skin. Her body shuddered and he started to press his fangs against her neck again. She leaned her head to the side and one of his hands let go, so he could hold the back of her neck as he slowly bit down. Hecate ran one of her now-free hands through his hair, resting her hand atop his head to encourage him to drink. Purple blood began to flow and he growled again, biting down harder to release more blood. It trickled down her neck and in between her breasts, despite his best efforts to catch every drop.

His body began to push against hers and she felt something else pushing at her too, so she snuck one hand into his pants and began stroking his growing member. His hips bucked and he released her other hands, one of which joined the one in his pants and the other which stroked his chest, gripping onto his shirt and tugging at it. 

Finally, his mouth left her neck and the wound healed up just in time for him to tear off her shirt and bra. All of her arms instinctively retreated and he undid his pants, his throbbing member standing at attention. He grabbed for her legs now, shoving her against the wall with his body and hoisting her legs around his waist. She wrapped two of her arms behind his neck and the other two rested lightly on his shoulders, a grin forming on her face as he began grinding his sex against hers through her panties. He pulled his hips back just enough to reposition his cock, releasing one of her legs just long enough to move the panties aside so he could thrust inside of her.

Hecate whined in pleasure, her grip tightening and eyes closing as he began moving in and out of her. The blood on her chest smeared against his clothes, but that would be a concern for later. Her moans got louder as he raised a hand to grope at her breasts, staining his white gloves with purple. When his lips touched hers, her eyes opened to stare back into his own half-lidded ones. She smiled against his lips and kissed him back, moving her hips against his. Alucard began moving away from the wall, letting her continue to thrust against him as he moved to the bed. He lie her on her back, adjusting himself slightly before continuing to plow into her, never once breaking the kiss. His tongue brushed against her lips and she opened them, allowing his long tongue to enter her mouth and wrap around her own wet muscle. Their tongues tangled and he began slowing his thrusts, while simultaneously moving harder to make up for it. 

With one last shove he shot his load inside her, but before she had a chance to react he began thrusting again and he moved his hand to caress her clit. His tongue retreated from her mouth as her groans got louder and louder, rising in pitch as her own hips bucked in time with his. Her nails dug into his skin and with a loud, high-pitched moan she climaxed, her body clenching around him. Alucard gave a low chuckle, rolling onto his side and holding her against his chest as she panted from the exertion. His lips moved to her skin one final time, his breath washing over her ear as he whispered something even the most careful of eavesdroppers wouldn’t be able to hear. The demoness closed her eyes and smiled, and as he gently stroked her hair she drifted off into sleep.


End file.
